


Soprattutto contro la Convenzione di Ginevra

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Pizza, Random & Short, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Andiamo Danno, è solo una pizza.”Danny vuole chiedere il divorzio.





	Soprattutto contro la Convenzione di Ginevra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _assistere a qualcosa di orribile_ della quarta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Sentite, io ho visto solo la prima stagione e mezzo, lasciatemi vivere nel denial e nell'ignoranza

Danny vuole chiedere il divorzio.   
  
“Ehm, Danny, non so se te lo ricordi, ma non siete _davvero_ sposati.”   
  
“Be’, se vuoi -”   
  
“ _No_ , McGarrett, non provare a dirlo, dopo quello che hai fatto non ti sposerei nemmeno se fossi l’ultimo essere umano rimasto al mondo.”   
  
“Andiamo Danno, è solo una pizza.”   
  
Danny si volta sulla sua sedia con la stessa calma e cordialità della testa della ragazzina dell’esorcista, sperando in cuor suo di aver immaginato tutto e di non trovarsi di nuovo davanti quella _cosa_ , ma Steve è ancora lì accanto a lui, al suo tavolo, nel suo salotto, a mangiare quella dannata pizza.   
  
Quella pizza _con l’ananas_.   
  
Non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo.   
  
“Tu vieni in casa mia -”   
  
(“Il giorno che si marita mia figlia,” bisbiglia Kono, Chin si strozza con un sorso di birra, e Danny ignora tutti e due perché ha già una tirata da fare e quella sugli stereotipi inappropriati può aspettare domani.)   
  
“- e non mi chiedi neanche il _permesso_ di portare dentro quella _cosa_ , quell’abominio, quell’orrore agli occhi di Dio e degli uomini -”   
  
“Stiamo sempre parlando della mia pizza?”   
  
“- quella _offesa della dignità umana_ -”   
  
“Va anche contro la Convenzione di Ginevra, adesso?”   
  
“ _Soprattutto_ contro la Convenzione di Ginevra!” sbotta, tornando a guardare male l’idiota alla sua tavola invece di un punto imprecisato del soffitto, che è pieno di ragnatele ma almeno non è coperto di ananas. “È un crimine di guerra, una prevaricazione colonialista a una tradizione _millenaria_ -”   
  
(“Esisteva la pizza, mille anni fa?” chiede Kono, rubando una patatina al cugino.   
  
“Credo che dovremmo togliergli l’alcol,” commenta Chin, schiaffeggiandole via la mano.)   
  
Steve, in tutto ciò, sorride come un beota e torna a mangiare. È onestamente uno spettacolo raccapricciante, e non solo perché mangia più o meno alla velocità di un lupo tenuto a digiuno da un mese. (Almeno l’abominio sta sparendo velocemente.)   
  
Danny guarda quella povera pizza e gli viene un po’ da piangere. Il cornicione perfetto, gonfio e soffice e appena appena bruciacchiato, la mozzarella dorata sparsa sul pomodoro come un tramonto, il prosciutto abbrustolito precisamente al punto giusto… e poi _l’ananas_ , giallo, enorme, abbandonato ovunque come scorie radioattive. Sente l’indignazione di generazioni e generazioni di nonne Williams ribollire nel sangue, e deve trattenersi fisicamente dal prendere il cartone della pizza di quel _traditore_ del suo partner e lanciarlo dalla finestra.   
  
Il cartone della pizza, non il partner.   
  
… ma forse anche il partner.   
  
Non pensava che sarebbe mai arrivato a tanto. Danny è una persona comprensiva, okay, può accettare le esplosioni, può accettare di condividere la sua auto, può accettare i piani ridicoli e la nudità improvvisata e gli infarti giornalieri, può accettare anche che per colpa di Steve avrà i capelli bianchi prima di vedere Gracie andare al college, ma alcune cose sono sacre, e Steve dovrebbe saperlo.   
  
E invece non ha neanche la decenza di _vergognarsi_.   
  
“- solo perché in queste isole dimenticate dalla civiltà non avete più le papille gustative, ma non per questo -”   
  
Steve alza gli occhi al cielo - come se _lui_ avesse qualche diritto di lamentarsi! - poi molla l’ultima fetta che stava per divorare, prende Danny per la cravatta e lo bacia a tradimento.   
  
Kono scoppia a ridere istericamente.   
  
Danny lancia la pizza dalla finestra.


End file.
